Tails and Knuckles Find Kairi/Meeting Sonic
(In another part of London, another carriage went past Big Ben) Tails: (Voice-over) It was the Eve of our Good Queen's Diamond Jubilee. And the year Her Majesty's government came to the very brink of disaster Knuckles: (Voice-over) She... Oh... (Chuckles) We're getting ahead of ourselves. (There, below the carriage, were two Mobians. One Mobian is an 8 year old male two-tailed fox with gold yellow fur, white fur patches, blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing white gloves, red and white shoes, a yellow raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and red boots over his socks and shoes. He also carries a turquoise umbrella. He is Miles “Tails” Prower. And the last Mobian is a 16 year old male echidna with red fur, long red dreadlock-like quills, a white crescent moon symbol on his chest, peach skin, a black nose, purple eyes, and wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims, a yellow raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and red boots. He also carries a green umbrella. He is Knuckles the Echidna) Tails: (Voice-over) My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. Knuckles: (Voice-over) And I'm Knuckles the Echidna, most recently of the Queen's 66th Regimen. (Once the carriage stopped, a skinny man named Luigi came out of the carriage. Tails and Knuckles headed off as they looked at many marked places) Tails: (Voice-over) We had just arrived in London after protecting the people in Mobius and were anxious to find a quiet place. (Then a raindrop fell from the sky. Tails and Knuckles put their newspapers away and opened their black umbrellas before heading off) Knuckles: (Voice-over, chuckling) Preferably dry, where we could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did we know that our lives were about to change forever. (Suddenly, the two-tailed fox and echidna heard someone crying. They paused for a moment. Then they really heard someone crying from inside a forgotten rain boot. They walked over to the shoe and peeked inside) Tails: (Surprised) Oh! Knuckles: (Surprised) Oh my! (It was Kairi, and she was the one crying. She was sitting on a small box labeled "Mutato's Liver Pills") Tails: Are you all right, my dear? (Kairi stopped crying, gasped, and turned her head. Tails and Knuckles went inside the boot, and Tails pulled out a baby blue handkerchief from his raincoat pocket and held it out to her) Knuckles: Oh, there, there. Tails: Here, dry your eyes. (Kairi calmly and sadly accepted the handkerchief and blew her nose on it. Then she wiped her tears away and was about to hand the handkerchief back to Tails, but he stopped her) Tails: No, you may keep it. You need it more than I do anyway. But that's okay, because I have a separate spare. (Understanding Tails' decision, Kairi put the handkerchief in her skirt pocket) Knuckles: Anyway, tell us. What's troubling you my dear? Kairi: (Sniffling while feeling better) I-I'm lost. (Sniffles again) I-I-I'm trying to find Sonic the Hedgehog and his group of Baker Street, calling themselves Team Sonic. (She showed them a small newspaper clipping. Tails and Knuckles looked at the headline) Tails: Now, let's see here. (Reading the headline) "Famous detective team Team Sonic solves baffling disappearance." Hmmm... Knuckles: (Curiously) But, where are your mother and father? (By now, Kairi started to tear up again as she pulled the handkerchief out) Kairi: (Crying) I don't have a mother or father anymore; I-I'm an orphan. Both my parents died a month before my birthday. But this matter involves Professor Samuel Oak. He's my grandfather. And that's why I m-must find Team Sonic! (She cries on the handkerchief) Tails: (Patting Kairi on the back) There, there, calm down. Knuckles: Well, neither Tails nor I knows any Sonic the Hedgehog nor any members of his group called Team Sonic. (This made Kairi look on in sadness. Tails and Knuckles just smiled warmly) Tails: But we do remember where Baker Street is. Kairi: (Gasps in astonishment) Oh, thanks! (She smiled happily and put the handkerchief back in her skirt pocket. Someone who could help them find Sonic's group. Tails and Knuckles re-opened their umbrellas and headed out into the rain with them) Tails: Now, come with us. We'll find these Sonic's group chaps together. Knuckles: Stay warm, kid, you don't wanna catch a cold. (And with that, the two Mobians and the girl set off to Baker Street. It took a few minutes before the group found Baker Street, a street located in London, and a condo, too. A chubby man named Mario was playing a violin on one side of it, but the place that they were looking for was the other side, marked "Detective Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Team: 221 E. Baker Street, London, UK NW1 6XE") Tails: Well, here we are at 221 E. Baker Street. Knuckles: Where fellow detectives can hang out and be smart. (Tails knocked on the front door. Just then, the door opened up, revealing a group of boys and girls, two dragons, a snowman, and a chameleon. The first boy is a teenage pony-like human with pale yellow skin, pale blue eyes, short pale blue hair, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a green knit vest with a blue shooting star in the middle, aqua blue watch-like wristbands, bluish gray pants, white socks, and blue and white converse shoes. He is Comet Tail, the leader and brains of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's servant boy. The second boy is a teenage pony-like human with pale blue skin, green eyes, short dark blue hair that is swept at the top, a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue jacket with two yellow stripes on the shoulder part of the sleeves and a winged yellow lightning bolt on the side of his jacket, white pants, white socks, and blue and yellow strapped shoes with white straps. He is Soarin, the competitive racer member of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. The third boy is a teenage pony-like human with medium blue skin, yellow eyes, and short wavy white and gray striped hair, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeve shirt with light purple rims, a gray pin with a purple heart symbol on it underneath a gray hoodless jacket with the sleeves rolled up, purple wristbands, dark blue pants, and purple shoes with white rims and shoelaces. He is Pokey Pierce, the romantic member of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. The fourth boy is a teenage pony-like human with light gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short blue hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue shield and yellow lightning bolt in the center underneath a slate gray jacket with a red and white stripe around the torso and shoulder part of his sleeves, blue pants with the bottom rim rolled up, and slate gray shoes with white markings. He is Flash Sentry, the fast jock boy of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. The fifth boy is a teenage pony-like human with pale gold yellow skin, green eyes, and short neck-length orange hair with pale orange streaks, and wearing a brown cowboy hat, an orange long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown leather vest with an apple symbol on the side, a brown belt with a purple apple buckle, blue pants, and brown cowboy boots. He is Braeburn, the rodeo rider of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. The sixth boy is a teenage pony-like human with slate gray skin, pale yellow eyes, and short pale cyan hair with pale gray stripes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt underneath a black short-sleeved jacket with a white lightning bolt and gray cloud on the side, black wristbands with a white stripe, a pale yellow belt with a white buckle, light blue pants, and black and white sneakers. He is Thunderlane, the brawny member of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. The seventh boy is a teenage pony-like human with gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short brown curled hair, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with three horseshoe symbols on the front over a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt, pale tan brown pants, and yellow shoes with dark yellow rims. He is Caramel, the fun-lover of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. The eighth boy is a 26 year old man with short brown hair, a brown goatee, brown eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless, button-down vest, a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a dark brown leather belt with a gold buckle, light brown pants, and brown boots. He is Eugene Fitzherbert, AKA, Flynn Rider, Sonic's group's other servant boy. And the last boy is a tall, rugged, 21 year old man with broad shoulders, fair skin, light freckles, short blond hair, light brown eyes, and wearing a burgundy sash tied around his waist, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, thick dark trousers, and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. He is Kristoff, Flynn's best friend and Sonic's group's last servant boy. The first girl is a female plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian, Tails' girlfriend and Sonic's group's scullery maid. The second girl is a female 12 year old pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow rims, and red and white boots. She is Amy Rose, Knuckles' girlfriend and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The third girl is a teenage unicorn-like girl with lavender skin, violet eyes, dark indigo hair with pink and purple streaks tied in a ponytail by a purple star-like scrunchie, and wearing thick black glasses, a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a white Peter Pan collar, two pink buttons, a pink bowtie, a pink vest, a purple belt with a light pink buckle, a skirt with a pink star and five white stars and purple stars with a violet scalloped hem, blue knee-high socks, and indigo Mary Jane shoes with purple straps and two pink stars on each of them. She is Twilight Sparkle, aka Sci-Twi, the bookworm and leader of the Mane Seven, Comet Tail's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The fourth girl is a teenage Pegasus-like girl with sky-blue skin, magenta eyes, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face, and wearing a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, a tight fitting black biker shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored bracelets, matching knee socks, and light blue and white converse shoes. She is Rainbow Dash, the competitive member of the Mane Seven, Soarin's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The fifth girl is a teenage pony-like girl with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hair clip, wearing a white tanktop, a grass-green skirt with three white and pink butterflies on it, a pink skirt lace with white polka dots, matching knee-high socks, and grass-green boots with white frills on them. She is Fluttershy, the shy voice of reason of the Mane Seven, Braeburn's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The sixth girl is a teenage earth pony-like girl with a brown cowboy hat, tan skin with white freckles on her face, green eyes, tied up blonde hair, a southern accent, and wearing a white and green short-sleeved shirt, a brown belt with a red apple, a blue denim miniskirt with two pockets and a light blue skirt lace, and brown boots with three apples on each of them. She is Applejack, the tomboy of the Mane Seven, Caramel's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The seventh girl is a teenage pony-like girl with pure white skin, dark blue eyes, royal purple hair which is combed in wavy curls most of the time, a Mid-Atlantic accent, and wearing a short-sleeved pale blue shirt, two gold bracelets, a lilac skirt with blue and violet accents and three cyan diamonds on it, a blue triple-diamond barette, a violet designer belt and lilac boots with cyan diamonds on them. She is Rarity, the beauty queen of the Mane Seven, Thunderlane's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The eighth girl is a teenage pony-like girl with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, curly magenta hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a pink heart on it, a blue short-sleeved jacket, two matching bracelets, a pink skirt with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on it, and blue boots with pink bows on them. She is Pinkie Pie, the hyperactive member of the Mane Seven, Pokey Pierce's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The ninth girl is a teenage pony-like girl with light amber skin, cyan eyes, red hair with yellow streaks, and wearing a magenta tank top with a red and yellow sun on it, an orange skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, a black jacket with six white studs on two collar flaps, and black boots with magenta flame markings on them. She is Sunset Shimmer, the Mane Seven’s newest member and best friend, Flash Sentry's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's scullery maid. The tenth girl is an 18 year old woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles, and wearing a Dirndl that consists a full purple skirt, a low-cut, lacy baby pink blouse with sheer, lacy, elbow-length sleeves, puffy pink shoulder sleeves with lavender hairlines, a lavender bodice with pink ribbon and stitching, and lace decorating the bottom of her dress. She is Rapunzel, Flynn's wife and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. And the last girl is an 18 year old woman with long strawberry blonde hair tied in two braided pigtails, turquoise eyes, freckles, and wearing a green short-sleeved dress that consists a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, a greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides), and dark green pleats, a cream-colored petticoat, cream-colored frilly, knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and black ballet slippers. She is Anna, Rapunzel's best friend, Kristoff's wife, and Sonic's group's last scullery maid. One of the dragons is a baby male dragon with purple scales, green eyes, and light green horns and underbelly. He is Spike. The other dragon is a young female dragon with blue scales, dark blue mohawk-like horns on her head, pale blue underbelly, and red eyes. She is Ember, Spike's girlfriend. The chameleon is a small chameleon with green scales and brown eyes. He is Pascal, Flynn and Rapunzel‘s pet chameleon. And the snowman has three black stone buttons, an orange carrot nose, brown stick arms, white snowball legs, three brown twigs as hair, and a big white buck tooth. He is Olaf, Kristoff and Anna's friend. Anyway, these boys and girls, along with the chameleon and the snowman, were holding some books, blankets, pillows, pajamas, towels, and, of course, a medieval mace) Tails: Good evening, everyone. Knuckles: Is this the very residence of Team Sonic of Baker Street? Cosmo: I'm afraid it is. (Sighs) They’re not here at the moment. Amy: But you're welcome to come in and wait. (She nods her head) Tails: Well, we don't want to impose. Knuckles: Tails' right. It's just the girl. (He motioned to Kairi, only to see that she was gone. The group turned to see her standing by a couch, looking at a magnifying glass nearby) Kairi: (Eagerly) Interesting! Sci-Twi: Oh, my! Rarity: You poor thing! Rainbow Dash: You must be soaking wet and cold from the rain. (She and the other members of the Mane Seven helped Kairi out of her wet clothes and dried her off. They gave her a pair of fuchsia long-sleeved footy pajamas with a white and fuchsia striped neck rim, white and fuchsia striped sleeve rims, white booties, white soles, and a fuchsia zipper) Pinkie Pie: Oh, but we know just the thing! Applejack: Let us fetch you a mug of hot chocolate and some of our fresh raw fish. (She and the others headed into the laundromat to put Kairi's clothes in the dryer. Kairi looked around, amazed by a lot of items, like an auto pipes and shoes leaving foot prints on paper. Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles had already taken off their raincoats, hats, and boots, revealing their regular shoes, and had hung them up while putting their boots and umbrellas aside) Kairi: This Team Sonic must be a group of good detectives! For someone who used to... Voice: (Cutting her off) Aha! The villains slipped this time! We shall have him! (The door bust open as 5 Japanese boys and a Japanese girl in robes came in with a smile of triumph on his face. He was holding up again as lightning struck, making Tails and Knuckles gasp. The same Japanese boys and girl rushed over to the table, pushing Tails and Knuckles aside) Lead Japanese boy: Out of our way! Out of our way! (He tosses a hat, letting it land on Tails' head) Tails: (Surprised) I say! (He takes the hat off his head, scowling) Who are you?! Lead Japanese boy: (Confused) Who? (Realizing) Oh. (When the 5 Japanese boys and the Japanese girl took off their Latex masks, they were revealed to be a male hedgehog, three human boys, a human girl, and a Pokemon. The male hedgehog is a male 17 year old hedgehog with blue fur, peach skin, green eyes, a black nose, blue spiky quills, and wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. He is Sonic the Hedgehog. The first boy is a 13 year old boy with short black spiky hair underneath his red and white hat, brown eyes, and is wearing a black short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue and white short-sleeved jacket, black fingerless gloves with a red rim, gray pants, and red, black, and white shoes. He is Ash Ketchum. The second boy is a 14 year old boy with tan skin, short dark brown, spiky hair, thick eyebrows, shut dark brown eyes, and wearing a green sleeveless vest — which has four large pockets on the front — over an orange short-sleeved shirt, brown pants, blue and white Converse shoes. On either side of his belt — which is black with a gold rectangular buckle — he had attached brown belt pockets. He also carries a large, blue backpack with a bedroll seen strapped to it at the top. He is Brock, Ash's best friend. The last boy is a 7 year old boy short blackish blue hair and wearing black glasses, a white collared tanktop underneath his short-sleeved green shirt that has a white button on the neck rim, umber brown shorts, and green, black, and white shoes. He is Max, Ash and Brock's friend. The girl is a 10 year old girl with short light brown hair with the side bangs shoulder-length underneath a red bandana with a white Pokeball symbol on it, dark blue eyes, and wearing a red and white short-sleeved shirt with a dark blue rim underneath the neck collar flaps, white gloves with the rim and fingers colored dark blue, yellow fannypack, royal blue shorts, dark brown socks, and red, yellow, blue, and white velcro shoes. She is May, Ash's other best friend — and girlfriend — Brock's other friend, and Max's big sister. And the Pokemon is start-point of his tail, black tips on his ears, and red spots on his cheeks. He is Pikachu, Ash’s Pokemon) Sonic: My name is Sonic of Baker Street, my good friends. Leader of Sonic Team. (Sonic and his group pulled tabs on their costumes, causing them to deflate and revealing their slender forms. This confused Tails and Knuckles, but Kairi was excited to see Sonic's group) Kairi: Team Sonic! I need your help, and... Sonic: (Cutting her off) All in good time. (He put on a red long-sleeved bathrobe before he tossed a dart over his shoulder toward a dartboard while Ash, May, Max, and Brock put on cyan, red, green, and orange long-sleeved bathrobes, respectively) Kairi: But-but you don't understand! I'm in terrible trouble! Ash: If you'll excuse us! Pikachu: Pikachu. (He and the others walked by Kairi quickly. She sighed sadly and wearily. Sora took out a bullet of some kind) Tails: (Angrily, wagging his finger at Sonic's group) Now you see here, Sonic! This young lady is in need of assistance! (If Sonic, Ash, Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock were detectives, they sure were rude ones) Knuckles: (Angrily, agreeing with Tails) We think you ought to... May: (Handing Knuckles a gun) Will you hold this, please, Knuckles? Knuckles: Ok. (He closed his eyes, unaware of what he was holding while pointing the gun to his head. Opening his eyes, he yelped as he held it away from him. Sonic took the gun back) Knuckles: (Realizing) Wait a minute. How did you know my name and Tails' name? Sonic: You and I were best friends four years ago. Brock: Today, you returned from protecting the people in Mobius. Am I right? May: My sentiments exactly. Max: I agree with my sister. Pikachu: Pika, pika! Tails: Oh. Why, yes. But how could you possibly... Brock: (Cutting him off) Quite simple, really. (Then May held up Tails' left arm to reveal some messed up fur) May: You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lambert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses. (She gathers several pillows) And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its (To Kairi, perplexing her) peculiar pungency found only in Mobian provinces. (One by one, Sonic and the others tossed six pillows to Tails and Knuckles, who held them against their bodies, their faces mostly covered) Tails and Knuckles: (Muffled) Amazing! Sonic: (Spinning the gun) Actually, it's elementary, my dear boys. (He began aiming it at one of the pillows) Max: Do yourself a favor, cover your ears. Pikachu: Pika, pi. (Kairi obeyed) Max: Oh, and try to hide; Sonic's not often a good shot. (Tails, Knuckles, Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu gasped in alarm, for Sonic was about to shoot! The fox and echidna tossed the pillows into an armchair as the hedgehog aimed at them. The fox, echidna, girl, boys, and Electric Mouse Pokémon yelped as they ducked behind a chair. Tails and Knuckles quickly grabbed Kairi and hid her behind the couch. With that, Sonic shot the pillows, causing feathers to fly around. As the others took a peek, Sonic blew smoke from his gun. Cosmo, Amy, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, Spike, Ember, Rapunzel, Flynn, Pascal, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf came upstairs from the laundromat. They heard a shot and decided to investigate) Spike: What's going on? Ember: What's happening? Rapunzel: What in heaven's name? Oh, oh! Olaf: Our... (He spits out a few feathers while he and the others grabbed some, feeling distraught) Our good pillows! Anna: (Patting the coughing Olaf on the back) Are you all right, Olaf? Olaf: (Spitting out the last feather) Yeah, I'm O.K. Flynn: (Curiously) But who is behind all of this? (He and the others glared in the direction of the armchair) Kristoff: (Furiously) Sonic the Hedgehog! (Sonic was tossing the feathers aside, when popped his head above his chair. Olaf spat out more feathers) Sonic: (Nervously) Uh-oh! Kristoff: (Furiously) How many times have we told you not to shoot our good pillows, especially your wife's?! Sonic: There, there, everyone. It's quite all right. Hmmm, yes. I believe I smell that delightful hot chocolate of yours. Why don't you fetch our guest a mug of it, along with your delightful fresh, raw fish? Kristoff: (Stammering) But, Sonic, but, but... (But Sonic gently pushed him and the others into the kitchen before closing the door. At this point, Sonic got onto the floor on his hands and knees, looking for the bullet that was fired) Sonic: Now... I know that bullet's here somewhere... (The male blue hedgehog finally saw Kairi, who was holding it up) Sonic: (Taking the bullet) Thank you, miss... Kairi: (Giving out her name to Sonic) Oak. Kairi Oak. (She hoped that Sonic and the others would now give her some help) Sonic: (As he and the others walk back to their desk) Ok, that's a nice name. Ash: Now if you'll excuse us, we've got some work to finish. Kairi: (To herself) Looks like I dodged the bullet there! (To the camera) Don't do that again. This is just plain stupid. (To Sonic and the others, concerned) Wait, you don't understand. You see how... (Sonic and the others shushed her sternly. Why couldn't they talk to her? Sonic opened up a small box, taking out the other bullet. If this experiment worked, Sonic would be one step closer to being a master detective. The male blue hedgehog put the bullet under the microscope, took out the one he fired, and put it under the same microscope) Ash: Now, time to play, match that bullet. Max: What is he doing? (Sonic was busy using the microscope to look at the bullets carefully) May: We're on the tail of a dangerous villain. Brock: He sure hopes that the bullet we found matches to the one in the gun, depending on which directions that the former were fired at and how the gun fired the latter bullet. Pikachu: Pikachu. Sonic: Yes, oh yeah, good... (So far, both bullets seemed to match...but when he got to one part, to his horror, the two bullets were in separate directions) Sonic: (Frustrated) NOOOOOOO!!! Drat! Max: Not a match? Sonic: (Looking down to the floor in defeat, sadly) Yes...another dead end. (He took the extra bullet and tossed it away before going back to his chair) Sonic: (Sadly) He was within our grasp. (So, sadly, Sonic flopped into the chair, looking down before reaching or a violin nearby, playing a soft melody. Tails and Knuckles paused before nudging Kairi) Knuckles: Go ahead, Kairi. Tails: You can do it. (Now was the time to tell him, since Sonic wasn't distracted at the moment. With a determined looks on her face, the sad Kairi walked over to the depressed Sonic) Kairi: Now, will you please listen to me? My grandpa's gone, and I'm all alone. Sonic: (Depressed) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time. (He continued playing, but looked at the sad little girl) Sonic: (Rolling his eyes) Surely your parents know where he is. Kairi: (Sadly) I-I don't have any parents. My parents died last month. (That made Sonic yelp as his violin playing came to a screeching halt) Sonic: (Not sure what to say) Ummmm, well...then perhaps... (It was true, Kairi's parents passed away a month before her 4th birthday. The male blue hedgehog pondered on what to say next, then looked seriously at the girl) Sonic: (Impatiently) See here, I simply have no time for lost and found! (He scoffed and turned away. By now, Kairi was getting annoyed, and she crossed her arms over her chest) Kairi: (Annoyed) Hey, Sonic! I know I came to you and your team for help, and now you're turning me down! Besides, I didn't lose him. He was taken by three robots and an evil hedgehog! (Upon hearing what Kairi just said, Sonic turned to her with a hopeful smirk) Sonic: (Smirking) Did you say...robots and evil hedgehog? Kairi: Yes. Sonic: (Smirking) Were they part of the Badnik clan? Kairi: I don't know. (Excitedly) But one robot was a humanoid chicken, the other was a moving tank, and the other was a monkey. Plus, the evil hedgehog looked like Shadow, but darker. Sonic: (Standing up triumphantly) Ha! (Tails, Knuckles, and the others walked up to Sonic, who was sitting on top of the chair) Tails: I say! Do you know them? Sonic: Know them? Those robots and that evil hedgehog, three Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, and one Mephiles by name, are the employs of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment! The nefarious Dr. Eggman! (Sonic pointed to a picture over a mantle frame, with the flame and thunder roaring. On the picture is a figure, who is grinning sinisterly) Knuckles: Eggman? Pikachu: Pikachu? (His right ear twitched. Sonic leaned over the top of his chair) Sonic: He's a genius, guys. (He ducked down quickly before reappearing at the side) A genius twisted for...evil! (The male blue hedgehog turned to the front of the chair) The Napoleon of Crime! Max: Is this Eggman monster really bad as all that? (Sonic poked his head behind the banister) Sonic: Worse! For years, I did my best to capture him each time I came close! (He scowled as he held his angry fist at the figure's picture) So very close, but each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp! (Sonic finished his story) Sonic: Not a corner of London's safe while Eggman's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit! Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain is plotting even as we speak? Coming up: Dr. Eggman is revealed to Oak at his lair. And after sending his main goons out to find supplies for his plot, he proceeds to explain the plot to the rest of his goons, and end up killing off one of them for being insulted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies